


Father's Day

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien has his Family, F/M, Fathers Day, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: What is Fathers Day like for Adrien Agreste now he is a Dad? Well this story will tell you.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emma Agreste & Hugo Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 42





	Father's Day

"Got everything ready" said Marinette who was in the kitchen with her 3 kids Emma who is 8, Hugo who is 7 and Louie who is 5 who had helped their Mum make breakfast in bed for Adrien as its Fathers Day. 

"Got your presents?"  
"Yes"  
"Ok then lets go" 

Emma went straight into her room, she was the oldest and the only girl, she loves her parents like any daughter would do, she thinks of all the great times with her Dad like back when she was 4 years old and got staged fright during the end of year school play and couldn't sing the song she was planning on singing so Adrien got up on the stage and sung with her. While Adrien wasn't the best singer, teachers, parents, Emma's friends and Emma loved it. 

Emma bend down under her bed and brought out the present she smiled and left her room. 

Hugo sat on his bed holding the present his mind cast back to a few weeks ago when he scored the winning goal in Football, the crowd was cheering and while his team was lifting him up he saw his Dad saying "That's my boy"  
Hugo left his room and joined the rest of the family who were at front door to Adrien and Marinette bedroom. 

The front door opened and the kids rush to the bed "Daddy, Daddy" they said while jumping on the bed 

"Morning kids" Adrien said as he sat up and saw 3 presents and cards "It's not anyones birthday" Adrien asked "No", "Could be Plagg's" "My Birthday not for another 50 years" 

"It's for you Dad" said Emma  
"Me?" Adrien said confused "But my birthday not for another 3 months"  
"It's Fathers Day" said Hugo 

"Are you telling me that Dads have a special day?" Adrien asked in a jokey matter  
Emma, Hugo and Louie gigged 

"Yes"  
"Well then I should start opening presents" 

He opened Emma card and laughed it showed a cat with a birthday hat eating cake saying Happy PURRthday "I pick it myself" "Well you did a Purr-fect job"  
Adrien and Emma burst out laughing. Emma then handed Adrien her present, Adrien opened it and gasped and picked the book with a huge smile on his face "I wanted this book for so long"  
"What book Dad?" Louie asked  
"This book" he turned it around to show everyone who all grown expect Emma who was showing the biggest smile ever "1001 Puns for Everyday Life"  
"Oh no not more puns" said Hugo, Louie and Marinette"  
"Puns are Pawsome", "That my girl" Adrien high five Emma" 

Hugo was next his card just said Happy Fathers Day and his present was a Gingerbread making kit "Thank you" 

Louie was the last his card was Homemade and showed a drawing of himself and Adrien while his present was some colour pencils as Adrien has started to draw 

"I love you 3 all so much, you all are going to go to great places and go great things" 

"We love you two Dad" They all have a loving hug 

"Well then" Adrien clapped his hands "Breakfast"  
Unfortunately due to opening presents the breakfast was cold. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fathers Day to all the Dads out there.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little sweet story also My New Family will be coming either next week or the week after.


End file.
